Saved by the Bell
by Cherrypie321
Summary: Another Annabeth goes to I have a feeling you all know what the plot will be so no need for me to explain It has Percabeth (Duh) Jasper, Frazel, Tratie and Needs some more


Annabeths p.o.v

High School, what can I say.

It's the nightmare of any teenager.

One single choice could ruin your life.

There are monsters ready to pounce when your back is turned. There are giants who will leave marks on you skin just for opening your mouth. There are critics who could make your life silent with every wrong move you make. There are elders who will always look down on you and make your confidence crumble if you give them the chance. There are beings who hide behind glass yet they will still make you feel like you have no chance at a future.

You either lock yourself away or lead yourself into the open.

You have to show you are strong or you get crushed under life.

It's war against time, age, monsters and yourself.

That's what high school is.

And the worst part.

There's no way to stop it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am seventeen years old and I have a few secrets here and there but I'm guessing you already know them.

I could already hear the voices of the people who are at the place I'm heading.

I could also Hear the music playing in my ears from my phone.

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now._ I sang along, under my voice of course

_Diamonds, brilliant and Bel-air now. _

_Hot summer nights, mid July when you and I were forever wild._

_The crazy days, the city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child._

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer, young and beautiful._

I loved that song.

Lana Del Ray- Young and Beautiful.

I just made sense. Most boys just love girls when they're young and beautiful but there's them, very few, who love the girl forever.

And I was so lucky that I managed to find myself one of them.

Percy Jackson, Someone else who has a lot of secrets. Why do I feel like you know his too.

He is probably the only person I'm sure I love.

I go to him if I am hurt.

I go to him if I am sad.

yet I go to him when I am healed.

I go to him when I am happy.

He has the eyes of the ocean. A sea-green color that I could sit and look at for hours of even days.

His hair is the same as the night. A raven color that covers the top of his eyes but I like it that way.

A heart full of laughter and friendship

A heart that, I am sure, only beats for me.

"Hey is that the new girl?" I felt my self being pulled out of my thoughts by voices that didn't want to keep their opinions to there self.

"Never seen her before"

"Where did she come from"

"Wouldn't mind getting me self on of them"

"Check out that- I mean her"

"You think I'm prettier than her, don't you?!"

I smiled to myself.

They were the monsters I had been talking about and I was ready to face them and defeet them.

You want to know why I knew I could defeat them.

Because I didn't give a shit about them and that's what they hate most.

I walked through the double doors and headed to the door that office.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm new here" I said to the person behind the desk who was typing away on the computer like it was do or die.

I took the time to study her. She was probably about my size by the looks of it.

She had really light blonde hair with a few grey strands mixed in.

Her eyes were simple sky blue and had a friendly spark to them.

She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black cardigan and some black dress pants.

I couldn't see her shoes as she was sat down but i was pretty sure she was wearing heals.

"Ah yes. Annabeth Chase. My name is Mrs Hale. I have assigned a student to show you round if that's alright." She said with a high voice.

"Of course, do I need my schedule?" I asked remembering my manners.

"Yes but your buddy has it, her names Carter by the way"

"Okay, thank you Mrs Hale"

"Oh please just call me Shelly but don't tell the head I let you" Of course the nice adult has to be the one working at the office instead of in a classroom.

I walked out and saw a girl, with very pale skin and black hair in vintage waves walk, over to me.

She had a slight Asian complex. and big brown eyes.

"Hi, my names Carter and you must be Annabeth" she said to me with a smile.

I nodded.

She was wearing Some black jeans, a white vest top and a Tailored Boyfriend Blazer. She had simple black doc martins as well.

"Well, I have your schedule. You and me have some classes together and we have homeroom together" She informed me.

She seemed nice but I didn't know her that much.

"How long till form room?" I asked, start it off simple.

"Only about fifteen minuets"

"Cool"

We stood there in silence for about forty seconds until Carter spoke.

"Lets go to your locker"

I followed her to my locker while just making a general conversation about the teachers and I learned that;

Teacher: Subject: Kind or not:

Mrs Hale Office Very kind

Mr Platz Head Sort of kind

Coach Reed Coach Not

Miss Morgan French Kind

Mrs Livsy English NOT

Mr Mason Greek in the middle

Mrs Hanna Drama kind

Mr Blofis English super kind

Of course I already knew Mr Blofis, he was Percy's step-dad.

Speaking of Percy, Guess what! He goes to this school and I wanted to surprise him since he didn't know I was going.

Forgot to tell you...

Anyway she led me to locker number 382 and gave me my code; 1818

I put all my books in there and taped some photos to the inside of the door.

I soon heard the noise rise yet turn to whispers.

"Whats going on?" I asked Carter.

"Well. The most popular guy in our school is Percy Jackson and they do this all the time when he comes. he also happens to be one of my best mates so it gets really annoying" she said with a sigh.

Wait, hold the IM. Did she just say Percy Jackson was the most popular guy here. Well, I wasn't expecting that one.

I saw a black haired, green eyed boy come down the hall while talking to some people behind him.

He was amazing and he was mine.

I needed a way to surprise him and guess what.

Athena always has a plan...

**so just to let you know:**

**Name: Carter**

**Eyes: B****rown**

**Hair: Black vintage curls**

**Style: doesn't have one**

**Person: nice. Loves reading. Hates animals.**

**Group: Percys**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Cherry**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Strawberry blonde**

**Style: lots of colours, sweat but mad.**

**Person: really kind, a bit dumb, loves cats, hates carrots.**

**Group: Percys**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Danny**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Style: Skater**

**Person: Kind, funny, loves family guy, hates the simsons**

**Group: Percys**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Josh**

**Eyes: Blue **

**Hair: Brown**

**Style: doesn't have one**

**Person: kind, shy, loves video games, hates french**

**Group: Percys**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Beth**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: brown**

**Style: Funky, big sheos**

**Person: Kind, cocky, loves rap, hates opera**

**Group: Percys**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Chloe**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Dyed blonde**

**Style: PINK**

**Person: mean, loves getting her way, hates annabeth **

**Group: Pops**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Kiki**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Style: SLUTTY**

**Person: mean, dumb, likes anything to do with boys, hates piper **

**Group: pops**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Harry**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Style: Jock kind of style**

**Person: mean, loves girls, hates Percy**

**Group: pops**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Jack**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Brown**

**Style: Jock kind of style**

**Person: mean, loves girls, hates jason**

**Group: pops**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Shelly Hale**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: blonde**

**Style: don't know, only see her in work clouths**

**Person: super kind, loves kids, hates house work**

**Group: teachers**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Simon Platz**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Grey**

**Style: Work**

**Person: don't see him that much**

**Group: Teachers**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Mike Reed**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: red head**

**Style: athletic**

**Person: mean, hates kids, loves sports**

**Group: Teachers**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Name: Emily Morgan**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Style: girly**

**Person: kind, hates Spanish, loves that piper can speak french**

**Group: teachers**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**I need some more so if you just copy and paste:**

**Name: **

**Eyes: **

**Hair: **

**Style: **

**Person: **

**Group: **

**Extra:**

**then fill it out that would be great and tell me extra things about them too.**

**p.s sorry about how it started really dark**

**xxx Meg xxx**


End file.
